Misteri Boneka Setan Okiku
by Annisaa-M
Summary: Katanya, boneka Okiku ini memang seram dengan suasana logisnya. Hampir mirip jenggot sih-?-. don't like don't read, just small fic .. xD


Misteri Boneka Setan Okiku Yang rambutnya bertambah panjang.

Disclaimer:  
>Bleach™©Tite Kubo<br>Misteri boneka setan Okiku©Reza&Yuki

Rate: T

Genre: Horror

Pairing: Hisana K.

Sumary: Katanya, boneka Okiku ini memang seram dengan suasana logisnya. Hampir mirip jenggot sih -?-. Pada hasil uji forensik, rambut yang ditumbuhkan boneka ini sama persis dengan rambut anak usia 10 tahun. Nama Okiku ini diambil dari nama seorang anak yang sedang bermain dengan boneka berukuran 40 sentimeter, berpakaian kimono dengan mata hitam seperti manik-manik, dan rambut yang lebat. Boneka ini dibeli oleh seorang wanita bernama Kuchiki Hisana di Sappon. Boneka ini dibelinya untuk adiknya yang bernama Okiku. Don't like don't read. Ok?

-Suatu Hari-

"Otanjuubi.. Okiku!" ucap Rukia sambil menyodorkan sebuah kado berwarna merah dengan pita ungu sesuai warna kesukaan adiknya. Okiku menerimanya, "terimakasih.. Rukia-nee-sama!"

"Selamat ya! Okiku!" ucap Hisana seraya memberikan kado jua untuk Okiku.

"Dōmo arigatō semuanya!" ucap Okiku senang. Kali ini dia mendapatkan hadiah lebih banyak daripada ulangtahunya yang sebelumnya.

2 hari setelah ulang tahunya, Okiku membuka semua hadiah yang ia terima. Pada saat ia membuka bungkusan terakhir dari Hisana, ia menemukan sebuah boneka tradisional jepang yang menurutnya lucu dan cantik sekali, "wah! Hisana-nee-sama memang tau apa yang kuinginkan!" ujarnya girang sambil memainkan boneka yang berukuran 40cm itu dengan rambut hitam lebat, berpakaian kimono, dan mata hitam seperti manik-manik.

"Okiku ikut tidak?" tanya Rukia 1menit kemudian.

"Ikut kemana, nee-sama?" Okiku balik bertanya.

"Jalan-jalan!" jawab Rukia.

"Ah! Okiku ikuutt!" ucap Okiku dengan semangat yang luar asaib (1) sambil membawa boneka barunya itu.

"Eh? Sambil bawa boneka?"

"Iya! Bolehkan?"

"Boleh! Tapi, jangan sampai hilang ya! Karena, Hisana-nee-san belinya di tempat jauh..," ucap Rukia seraya menggandeng Okiku turun kelantai bawah. Setibanya dilantai bawah, mereka melihat ayah mereka, Byakuya Kuchiki, tengah memeriksa mobil dan semua barang bawaanya.

"Hisana-nee-sama, kita mau kemana?" tanya Okiku penuh harap.

"Hmm, menurut Okiku?" Hisana balik bertanya.

"Okiku mau melihat padang rumput yang didekat air terjun!" jawab Okiku.

"Wah! Tebakan Okiku benar! Kita memang ingin kesana!" ujar sang kakak. Okiku terlihat senang mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu.

1hari setelah berkunjung ke taman yang diinginkan, Okiku menderita sakit demam yang tinggi sehingga harus dibawa kerumah sakit.

Kata dokter 2hari setelah Okiku dirawat, "nyawanya sudah tidak tertolong lagi," ucap dokter itu sambil menghela napas. Keluarganya kecewa bahkan, Rukia, kakak yang amat disayangi dan mencintai Okiku sempat mengeluarkan air mata karena kepergian Okiku. Lalu, pada saat pemakamanya, keluarganya ingin memasukkan boneka kedalam peti matinya tetapi, mereka lupa. Akhirnya, keluarga Okiku menempatkan boneka itu di altar rumah tangga dan berdo'a setiap hari untuk Okiku. Beberapa waktu kemudian, saat Rukia sedang berdo'a untuk adiknya, (waktu itu, Rukia paling terakhir berdo'a) ia melihat rambut boneka itu mulai tumbuh. Rukia mengabarkan hal itu kepada kakaknya. Kakaknya kemudian mendatangkan seorang pendeta. Katanya, "itu merupakan roh dari gadis itu berlindung didalam boneka ini..," ucap pendeta itu.

20tahun kemudian, keluarga Kuchiki pindah ke Shakalin. Mereka bingung untuk menitipkan boneka Okiku dimana. Akhirnya, mereka menitipkan boneka tersebut kepada kuil Mannenji di Hokkaido.

1 tahun kemudian, kediaman Kuchiki:

kriiingg (telponya bunyi)

"Ya! Aku akan mengangkatnya!" ucap Hisana.

11menit kemudian, Hisana naik kelantai atas untuk beres-beres bersama sang adik dan ayah.

"Nee? Telpon dari siapa, Hikina?" tanya sang ayah.

"Dari pendeta di kuil Hokkaido," jawab Hisana lantang.

"He? Mereka mengabari apa?" tanya Rukia sambil bersin-bersin karena dia alergi debu.

"Ahh ~ Rukia! Sudah dibilang, kau jangan mengambil pekerjaan yang seperti ini!" ucap Hisana sambil membantu Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa.., ohya! Pendeta itu mengabari apa? Tumben pendeta seperti itu menelfon..," ucap Rukia jengkel. Rukia memang membenci pendeta itu sejak awal bertemu. Ia membencinya karena dari senyumanya yang seperti rubah dan sorot matanya. (dengan katalain, pendeta itu Ichimaru!)

"Menurut pendeta di kuil itu, boneka teradisional Jepang selalu berambut pendek, tetapi Okiku berbeda. Dia juga membenarkan kalau rambut Okiku trus memanjang walau dipotong, rambutnya tumbuh terus.

~Owari~

Katanya, boneka Okiku ini memang seram dengan suasana logisnya. Hampir mirip jenggot sih -?-. Pada hasil uji forensik, rambut yang ditumbuhkan boneka ini sama persis dengan rambut anak usia 10 tahun. Nama Okiku ini diambil dari nama seorang anak yang sedang bermain dengan boneka berukuran 40 sentimeter, berpakaian kimono dengan mata hitam seperti manik-manik, dan rambut yang lebat.

Huh.. capek buatnya.. upadet kilat.. 1 hari ngetik pegel juga ya..

Refiew ya .. _v_

Mau liat foto boneka Okiku? Ini diaaa ! xDD


End file.
